Fluffcanon Drabbles
by EnsorcelledReader
Summary: Little drabbles based on fluffcanon and otp prompts. I don't really discriminate with ships so everything will probably end up here eventually. Please note, these are done late at night and are not proofread. The typos shouldn't be too bad, but there will probably be at least a few in each chapter.
1. DirkJake

Jake has Avatar on for the thirtieth time this week, but you're a bit preoccupied with his fingers in your hair. This is the first he let his hands wonder through the golden strands of your scalp and if it were anyone else you tell them to move their hand before they lose it. He trails his fingers with the perfect amount of pressure though and the tv seems like nothing more than white noise. Your consciousness loses its footing a couple of times, but you cling to lucidity because you don't know when he'll get up the courage to do this again. It feels weird to ask him to do it, especially if there isn't a movie to distract him.

"Your hair's so soft." He sounds like he's smiling, when did you close your eyes? When your heavy eyelids lift you realize that your shades are gone, and he's smiling at you. "Is it okay if I keep playing with your hair?" He seems shy, it's cute.

You nod, "Only if I can use your lap as a pillow." He gives you a charming bucktoothed grin and agrees. As you lay your head on his warm lap, the gentle rubbing of his fingers lulls you into a slumber.

"Dirk?" Jake whispers when the movie ends. His boyfriend completely immobile on his legs, his form more relaxed than Jake had ever seen before. Jake turned to the cable, a marathon of Indiana Jones coaxed him to remain seated, both hands now in his paramour's hair. It's surprisingly fluffy and wonderfully silky in his fingers, completely unexpected, given Dirk's signature do. The blonde makes soft noises in his sleep, like he's talking to someone, but just can't get the words out. Jake smiles, there's a serene stillness to the world, as if they are in a protective bubble, where no can touch them. The whole world is nothing more than the soft fluff ball that is Dirk's hair.


	2. DaveJade

Notes: Fluffcanon: When Dave and Jade have a playdate, Bec always tried to get in their way.

I'm tired, this didn't turn out great, but no one actually requested it. So, I don't feel so bad.

Bro stepped off the small plane, Dave clinging to his neck, afraid to stepdown on his own. A summer full of play dates for his little blonde five-year-old and some bonding of his own with her guardian. The two were greeted by the Harleys Jade practically vibrating with excitement, while her grandfather made finger pistols at them.

Bec was charged as the guardian for the two children while the adults disappeared for a while. The greenhouse was Jade's favorite place to play, she introduced Dave to all of her green friends, offering him a wide variety of fruit as they went. Their guardian, while the closest anything would ever be to all powerful, was still a dog, and demanded his own place in their play. Often stealing the offered fruit or pushing himself between the two to be part of the conversation.

Jade had managed to convince Dave to have a tea party with her and the squiddles. She served him apple juice tea with peanut butter sandwiches. As Dave reached for one Bec nipped his hand making him cry out in alarm.

"Bec! Bad boy! You're not supposed to bite people!" She turned to her friend. "Dave, are you okay?"

The slightly shaken blonde fought to retain his stoic façade. "F-fine." Tears were rolling down his face as he shielded himself with his hands.

"Dave! I'm sorry." She hugged him close. Bec wanted to be part of this as well, wedging in between the two and lying onto of them. Resulting in a string of giggles from his owner and her friend. "Bec! What are you doing?"

In response Bec licked Dave's cheek, then his nose, and the corners of his mouth where peanut buter resided.

"I I think he's trying to say he's sorry."

"It's okay Bec." Dave attempted to hug the dog, only for Bec to take his shades off his face and abscond the room. "HEY!"

"Bec come back here!"


	3. JohnDave

_**Summary:**_ _**Dave starts to fall asleep in bed with John, and so John likes to whisper sweet things in Dave's ear. It prevents his awful nightmares.**_

The full moon casts a calm light into the room. Dancing beams illuminate the otherwise hopeless void of false shadows and illusionary dangers. Two boys snuggled up on the bed, oversized clothing tangles with limbs and they drown in fabric. Crisp air seeps through the blankets, a ghost of a chill sets into their bones as the hold each other for warmth. Father winter is an asshole, or maybe a saint.

Under the guise of warmth Dave clings to John, the despised villain of unreality threatens to call him out of his world and into the realm of horrors and frights. Thin fingers run through golden tendrils of soft hearted kindness and psychological trauma. A small kiss to add shine to the flaxen hair, stiff muscles relaxed and anxious fingers loosened their grip.

"It will be alright." Fire met water, too hot, it threatened to burn him, too invasive, searing off the protective stoicism, weak from fatigue. Mixtures of embarrassment, shame, and a little hoped filled the cavity of his chest, his heart beat in his ears, exposed. "I'll protect you."

"From what Egbert." A snort of mock derision, the last frontier of the guarded, wounded human.

"Protect you from what haunts you." What would he know? He's made of laughter and baked goods. Dave is made of terrifying images and battle wounds. Someone like John could never understand someone like Dave.

"I won't let anyone hurt you while you sleep." Soft arms encircled Dave's waist. "Tomorrow you'll wake up and everything will be fine. I'll use my wind powers to enter into your dreams and fend off all that would hurt you."

"You'd be my dream protector?"

"Damn right, throw cakes your enemies." Dave stifled a laugh. "Cover your Bro with frosting and silly string, then dump him in a lake and send my cohorts with sticks to hit him until candy falls out. Dave actually snorted at that one. A wide grin across John's face, and Dave relaxed more in his arms.

"Promise?" A whispered plea that the blonde will deny ever making.

"Promise."

The too drifted into the land of the fantastic together, demons threatened Dave's happiness, but John was right there to take care of him. Nothing plagued or interrupted their rest, and Dave awoke with more refreshment than he ever thought possible.

The next night as they lay together once more, Dave confides the evils that haunt him, John holds him close whispering words of encouragement and protection, something that would become a ritual that lasts them the rest of their lives.


	4. Davekat

_**Notes:**_

 _ **In his sleep, Karkat will purr when dreaming of Dave. The Strider has caught him several times doing this and finds it adorable.**_

Chills set into the empty room on the meteor. Two boys snuggled close together, one sound asleep, the other reading Alice in Wonderland ironically. A heavy warm fuzz covered them, keeping them warm and content for the evening. A pleasant silence, marred only by a light buzz of the lights overhead. Turning them off would be ideal, but that would mean leaving the sweet embrace of drowsy relaxation, a Dave just couldn't bring himself to. Karkat had no complaints, as he was currently severely unconscious, muttering things like "asshole," douchebag," and "fuck ass" in his sleep. Dave would deny any accusation of it, but he giggled whenever a word slipped through his matesprit's mouth.

The troll was in his own world of fantasy and wonder, no, wait, wrong. Let's try that again. *ahem* The troll was in his own world, a world of terror and fright. Hunted and defenseless as he lashes out, a bright red shirt, his branding. Scouring for a weapon, any weapon to defend himself. Chanting getting louder, dark shadows climbing the walls, soon they would be upon him, cull him for sure. Tears sprang forth as he panicked desperate for anything to help him stay alive.

Dave heard fast breathing and a terrified whimper. Looking under the sheets he noticed Karkat's scrunched brow and twitching form. The blonde sighed and looked upon his boyfriend with a soft ache of empathy, another nightmare. He reached out, threading his fingers through the soft hair, using his fingers to massage little collections of tension gathering on his matesprit's scalp. "It's okay kitkat, it's not real." He whispered, hoping that some small part of Karkat could hear him.

The army was upon him, his ankle now broken from his desperate attempt to flee. Sharp knives shone in the moonlight, a towering figure over him. The helpless troll attempted to shield himself with his arms as the blade came down. An impact that would never come.

All the figures gone, the moon was brighter than before. In a perfect circle of discarded armor and weapons stood Dave with his broken sword, shades gone. The crimson eyes so vibrant they were nearly as bright as the heavenly body above them. A flash step and a hug. "It's okay, I'm here." Karkat felt the tension release within him, purring with contentment. When the hug broke it was dawn, and the world was not as it had been the day before. Now nothing but open greenery filled his gaze. "C'mon." The blood player looked up, Dave's shades were back on, and he was holding a picnic basket. "You wanted to see the human beach, right?" The sun now bright and everything smelled of familiarity and safety. The troll smiled and took his human's hand, the two walked at a leisurely pace down the road, towards their friends.

Dave listened as Karkat began to purr and smiled, crisis averted. Kissing the troll's forehead, so cute, he went back to his book; only to hear a little whisper "Dave" a moment later.


	5. Davekat2

_**Notes:**_ _**"Trolls never get sick but for the first year on the meteor the human kids were constantly getting weird alien diseases and sometimes they only survived due to being God Tiers. Karkat would get stuck taking care of Dave who is just the neediest person ever while sick, and he purposely tried to annoy Karkat."**_

 _ **Takes place during the GO timeline.**_

Chapter Text

Karkat was rushing back to Dave's room, a change of pajamas and some human soup clutched in his claws, per Kanaya's orders. Rose and Dave had been suffering from some bizarre human illnesses, like "the cold", or "the flu", and Dave at one point suffered from something called "salmonella poisoning" because Karkat hadn't cooked the chicken properly. The troll would never admit it, but he cried when Dave died for a few minutes, god tier powers the only thing to save him. He was determined not to let it happen again. He may not be exceptionally fond of Dave, but he didn't want to see that asshat die again, he couldn't take it.

Entering the room, moist air from the humid-whatsit, a mound of blankets onto of Dave's pale body. The boy was breathing through his mouth, coughing every couple of seconds, like he was suddenly allergic to the air. Karkat cleared his throat, announcing his presence, setting the soup on the side table he prodded the blonde, "Alright Stridouche, Kanaya said I should change your clothes."

The blonde turned his head, shades gone, eyes glassy and unfocused. "Wha?" Another coughing fit. The sight unnerved the troll enough to take out the body heat measure and place it in Dave's ear, what was it that humans were supposed to measure at? 98-something?

 _104_

Shit, the blood player scrambled for the medicine Kanaya gave him, reaching for the bedside water he lifted Dave's head, placing the medication in his mouth and gently tipped the cup so the blonde could drink. Only a couple of swallows where allowed before the water was pushed away and another round of coughing began. "You should try and eat something." Karkat grumbled.

Dave shook his head. "Please no." He sounded weak and helpless, Karkat didn't push it. Maybe something cold would be better, maybe one of those frozen fruit waste sticks. He turned away when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve and pleading eyes looking at him. "Please stay." The weak human form frail and helpless.

"Fine." Karkat lay beside the human as he felt the feeble attempts to clutch the front of his shirt. A little awkward and not entirely sure what to do, the troll rubbed small circles into Dave's back as the time player allowed himself to fall into a restless sleep.

The next day Dave's fever broke and he was on the mend. Taking advantage his reclaimed lucidity and feeble position he insisted that Karkat stay with him and wait on him hand and foot. Even going so far as to demand Karkat feed him, the troll made sure to argue and hurl insults as he completed the task; not wanting to let Dave know how relieved he was.


	6. DirkDave

_**Summary:**_ _**Dirk hums lullabies to Dave when he can't sleep.**_

Dirk was fiddling with his sketch book before bed. Nothing profound, just some shitty sketches to spend some time away from a screen before bed. A knock was at his door, glancing at the clock, exactly the same time as the last three nights, he said "Come in."

Dave slowly entered the room, awkwardly shifting in place as he worked up the courage to ask for the same thing he'd as for the past several nights. "….Can I sleep in your room?"

"Nightmares or restlessness?"

"A little of both." Dirk nodded, scooted to one side of his king size bed, and patted the now vacant half, beckoning Dave over.

As always the two sat in silence for a good five minutes, Dirk asked if Dave wanted to talk about what was bugging him, Dave declined. The prince went back to his sketch as the knight slowly inched closer, eventually resting his head on the other's shoulder, watching him draw.

"You want a lullaby?"

Dave didn't answer, embarrassed enough of being here.

"It's okay you know. Roxy did that for me every night for a month at the very beginning of our game; I was afraid of waking up alone."

"Yeah."

"I'm not much of a singer, humming okay?"

"Sure."

Dirk began humming his favorite tune, Dave didn't know it, but it was nice a welcoming song that made him feel protected. "Sing."

"Hmm? I told you I suck."

"Please, I want you to sing."

"You can't complain then."

"Deal."

 _Cara bella, cara mia bella!_

 _Mia bambina, oh ciel!_

 _Ch'ella stima._

 _Ch'ella stima!_

 _O cara mia, addio!_

 _La mia bambina cara…_

 _perché non passi lontana?_

 _Sì, lontana da Scienza!_

 _Cara, cara mia bambina…_

 _Ah, mia bella!_

 _Ah, mia cara!_

 _Ah, mia cara!_

 _Ah, mia bambina!_

 _Oh cara, cara mia…_

Dave was asleep by the end of the song, Dirk smiled to himself, equally tired. After moving Dave off his shoulder and setting his sketchbook on the floor he laid next to his bro, pulling the covers over them both and falling into a deep satisfying sleep.

 _ **Notes:**_ _**Cara Mia was a must for Dirk. It's perfect.**_


	7. DavespriteJohn

_**Notes:**_ _**After Jade and Davesprite broke up, Davesprite went to John for comfort. The first thing Davesprite did was sit inside John's hood since it was literally sprite shaped and he could just lean over and rest on John's shoulder.**_

 _ **For some reason my muse has been on vacation this week. I've had a really hard time getting drabbles done. I hope you like it anon.**_

Davesprite floats through the hallway cautiously, he shouldn't be doing this, so uncool. John sits at his computer, play that stupid ghostbusters game, completely engrossed. His sock hood hanging off the back of his shirt.

Davesprite pokes the heir's shoulder and John just flails his hand at the half bird boy. "I'm in the middle of something." Davesprite watches the screen for a few moments before succumbing to the unrelenting boredom cause by John's hobbies; opting instead to dive into the sock hood.

After much squirming and fighting and turning with a few choice expletives from John. "God damn it Dave, stop that!" Davesprite was comfortably situated into the perfectly shaped hood. His head resting on John's shoulder, sighing loudly, for ironic purposes. John gave an exasperated grunt, "What is it?"

"Jade and I broke up."

John's fingers froze on the keyboard, "I sorry."

"I fucked everything up."

Closing the game John sat back, looking at Davesprite in the reflection from the monitor. "You could apologize to her."

"I don't think this is something that can be fixed with an apology. I'm too wrapped up in my own fucking issues to really give her what she needs. I'm not good for her."

"I wouldn't say you're not good for her, you two are teenagers, it's not like the most successful relationships are based on hormones."

"I think we had a real connection."

"I'm not denying the connection or the love you feel, I'm saying that, let's face it, you two are very moody in your own ways. It's not the best thing for a relationship."

Davesprite glared at the back of John's head, the bird half of him wanting to peck him.

"I'm moody in my own way too! Just, think about how we handled things when we had normal lives. We weren't the picture of stability then, and we sure as hell aren't now." John reached back, scratching Davesprite behind the ears.

"Sometimes I think the only reason why she liked me is because I basically a fucking furry."

John laughed, "There's that moodiness I was talking about. For the record, I don't think so. I think she genuinely likes you as Dave."

"But I'm not Dave! God-that's the issue! The alpha Dave and myself are two different people! He's probably way cooler than me, not collecting shiny shit because it's…just fucking there. I just can't stand it John."

"I know," John pet Davesprites head, "I know."

Two hours later

"So you think I can get my hood back?"

"I don't know man, this would make a fan-fucking-tastic nest."


	8. DirkJakeRoxyJane

_**Notes:**_ _**Jake is afraid of hurting his friends and messing up his friendships and whenever Dirk finds out, he goes on and on about how happy Jake makes him.**_

 _ **Here you go anon. I hope you don't mind I did this in first person POV.**_

Jake was isolating himself again, unlike last time I've tried to give him some space. It's been four days though and no one has seen him, I'm getting worried. I've checked the gun range he and Roxy there, looking melancholy now that her shooting buddy was MIA. She gave me a special holster for Jake, bedazzled in green and gold rhinestones. Personally, I think it's hideous, but those two have always had particular taste in fashion, who am I to judge with my white t-shirt and black slacks?

I checked the pantry, Jake has been known to binge on anything marshmallow flavored when he was feeling down. The shelves were stocked with snowballs, mallow mars, and varying treats of the marshmallow variety, many were even home cooked treats made by Jane. Jake hadn't touched a single one. A note was left on a big tray of special treats; ice cream cones, stuffed with marshmallow, with a chocolate coating to give them an ice cream shape. The note read:

 _Hi Jake,_

 _I don't know where you've gone to lately, but I made these for you. You're only away like this when you're sad, I thought you could use some comfort food. You can talk to me Jake, it's okay. Whatever you're going through I want to help._

 _With love,_

 _Jane_

I took the note and a couple of the treats, Jake should see them.

On the hunt once more, I checked his room and some of his favorite hide-away spaces, still nothing. It isn't until I stumble upon an old treehouse about a half a mile from out communal home. Dave made it to show the trolls how human children played. The blind one said it was shitty compared to her home, then Dave's boyfriend and the fin-guy had a battle over it. The spider girl did something….it's been sitting empty for a while though once everyone lost interest.

Sure enough, a green jacket was draped over the railing. Quickly climbing up, I was greeted with a despondent form of a previously happy-go-lucky boy that still holds my heart in his chest. He was asleep, but looked as if he hadn't slept in days. I checked his pulse, normal. His hair was dirty and his skin scratched up, red streaks and puffy eyes suggest crying. Maybe I could scoop him up and take him to my room. Clean him up while he sleeps. Trying to put my plan into action, the elusive adventurer wakes up, ashamed and refusing to meet my eyes no matter how hard I try. I won't force him to talk, but he's coming with me.

Returning to my room, I place him on my bed, go into my private bathroom, returning in the middle of what appears to be an escape attempt. Not on my watch, Jake. I tell him to sit down, scrubbing his face and kissing every scratch I see. He's red from embarrassment or shame, I'm not sure which. I can't help but whisper, "Talk to me," into one pf my kisses. He shifts, uncomfortable.

"I don't deserve you guys."

"Yes you do."

"I don't want hurt you guys and mess everything up again, I'm not cut out for this. I don't want to lose you guys by my confounding eccentric habits."

I take his face in my hands, trying not to melt at the sight of his emotionally broken state. I want to save him and keep him for myself, but that's not the right thing to do. I'm not allowed to be the only person to show him that I care. I hand him the holster and the note with the treats. I tell him that they would do these things if they even considered him an annoyance of nuisance.

He eyes me warily, it's my turn. I try me hardest to retain a façade of implacable demeanor, but as I list the ways he makes me happy, his smile, his antics, his good nature, his strength, his tenderness and kindness, I can feel my mask fall away. I want to hold him close, I want to protect him. I don't want him to ever hurt.

I love Jake. I love Jake English and I'm scared. He just kissed me and I don't ever want to let go. He and I are two sides of the same coin; gripping the few relationships we have, learning how to hold it tight enough that it doesn't fall away, but not so tight we crush it. I get it, he gets. Can we do this right?


	9. Rosemary

**_Notes:_** **_Rose and Kanaya love making each other flower crowns for each other to wear._**

I never pictured all those years ago, before the game started, that I would find my soulmate. The gender didn't surprise me, even at a young age I was aware of my preferences. I never really pictured finding happiness like this though. To me, happiness was like John, off the wall, explosive, and best handled in small amounts. I preferred contentment and ambiguity, that settling feeling when nothing is particularly great, but not abhorrently awful either; just a place of crossroads where feelings and emotions can take any particular turn.

Instead, I was surprised to find that happiness can be understated, a quiet satisfaction, not unlike contentment, but more permeating. Happiness fills me when I'm near Kanaya, but It's not the raging, bouncing off the walls, obnoxious happiness. It's a happiness that slowly spreads through my veins and lulls me into a state of relaxation.

I also never pictured myself making a flower crown. Flowers were nice and romantic, but ultimately superfluous and require a large amount of care. The crown will soon dry out and look dead around my head. A wonderful, representation of how I will look when my time comes. My only hope is that I won't be ruthlessly uprooted from a force completely unaware of the pain it causes…too late. At least my negligent force brought me the love of my life. And it didn't kill me…so that's a plus.

"Here you are, Rose." Kanaya places the crown on my head with artistic care, making sure I look my best.

I allow myself a wide smile, taking great pleasure in her expression as she looks at me. It's my turn to place her crown in its rightful place. I adjust it around her horns and admire her grey complexion against the vibrant colors of nature. A warmth building in me chest. I could get used to a life like this.


	10. RoxyHal

_**Notes:**_ _**Roxy and AR don't actually talk about anything inappropriate. AR doesn't let Dirk see the logs because he's embarrassed about them; most of his and Roxy's conversations are often really emotional or personal, and Roxy asked him not to let Dirk see.**_

TG: I'm just kind of lonely, you know? I have to be the one to bow out of the great Jake English affection contest with Janey and Dirky drooling over him. And then he comes to me trying to figure out what to do, when he isn't frustrating them. I don't mean that it's Jake's fault or that he should be happy for their attentions, he must be overwhelmed, I just

TT: You feel left out.

TG: Yeah.

TT: You feel that with the love triangle going on, you've become a side character in your own life.

TG: Exactly

TT:…I'm sorry Roxy.

TG: Nah, it's no biggie, I'm just happy to have a friend like you Lilhally.

TT: Please don't call me that.

TG: Aw. ;_;

TT: …Fine.

TG: YAY! ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

TT:….

TT: You should get some rest. Biological organisms need rest and I know you've been up since 10am two days ago. It's probably contributing to your mood.

TG: Yeah, just a little nightcap ;)

TT: You don't need booze, Rox. Please, for me? Go to bed.

You stare dazedly at the screen for a few minutes. Hal is right you should sleep.

TG: Okay.

You get up, change into your favorite sleep close, and lie down. It's seconds before you are in dream land.

When you get up the next day you see "TT:[REDACTED]" across your screen.

TG: Hally?

TT: Yes.

TG: What did you say after I went to bed.

TT: Nothing.

You stare, knowing something is up, Lilhal isn't a great liar when it comes to keeping something from you. Best to let it go, he'll come around in his own time.

TG: Alright, whatevs. Hey can you not let Dirk see these conversations. It's kind of embarrassing and I don't want him to know about the whole Jake thing.

TT: You got it.

TG: Thanks 3

TT: 3


	11. DirkRoxy

_**Notes:**_ _**Since they grew up with HIC propaganda everywhere, Dirk and Roxy are accustomed to quadrants. Dirk has a major pale crush on her, but doesn't want to say anything because he's afraid it would be too close to the way she likes him.**_

Dirk watched Roxy, kind, considerate, goofy Roxy, handing out food to the chess people. He was unworthy to even be in her presence, he loved her, more than he could say. In fact, he couldn't say it. Growing up in a dystopian wasteland surrounded by troll propaganda, a few things ended up ingrained into his skull, quadrants in particular. There are different types of romantic love. He was flushed for Jake, everything about the boy made him melt and want nothing more than to develop that.

Roxy was flushed for him, and he couldn't return her affections, not in that way. He was pale for her, he wanted to hold her in his arms when she was feeling down, hug her when she showed kindness like this and kiss her forehead. He wanted to spend evenings gazing at the stars with her, talking about whatever.

He couldn't do that, it wasn't fair to her. People rejected in the flushed quadrant will often accept status in a different quadrant just to feel that their affection is returned in some small way. It's torture for them, torture they can't help but partake in. He loved Roxy too much to do that to her. She was special, she deserved to be completely free of him and find someone that can fill her quadrants. Maybe sometime in the future, when their older and she's with someone who could make her happy, they can be moirails. He can't be a distraction for her now though, clean rejection was best, even if it broke his heart.

He watched as John approached and she smiled wide, hugging him and him hugging her back. Dirk allowed himself to take some pleasure in seeing her happy. John was a good guy, he wouldn't hurt her or make her cry, not intentionally at least. Some part of Dirk still wanted to play that role in those stereotypical movies. Go up to John with his sword, make some grand display of cutting something down or in half, and then point to it saying "that's your dick if you ever hurt her." Maybe Jake could help. Guns could be far scarier.

Or would that upset Roxy? Hmmm…He'll just watch for now, watch the girl he loves find the love he can't give.


	12. DirkJake2

_**Notes:**_ _**Dirk cried when he found out that same-sex marriage was legalized nationwide in the USA- including Texas.**_

As the news plays across the screen I sit there shocked. Jake is fumbling around in the background with something, he hasn't seen the top story yet. My mind whirls with everything that this can mean. We will be recognized, we will be able to see each other should, god forbid, one of us end up in the hospital. We can adopt children and they can have our family name. Should I take his name? Would he take mine? English has a refinement to it, but nothing is better than a Strider. A beautiful picture of us celebrating our anniversary years from now, maybe even renewing our vows. He can be my husband, we will officially be recognized by our country, by this state! We will be recognized as married, we are finally seen as equal in the eyes of the law. Some people may have a problem with it, but there's little they can do about it. We are not impeded by ridiculous limitations.

"Dirk?"

Celebratory footage still plays, my cheeks are wet; Jake is holding my hand and I look into his beautiful green eyes and I can't help but kiss him. I'm still crying, but I don't care, I kiss him and kiss him, trying to get out what is swelling in my chest. "We can….we can get….married!"

He's holding me close and crying with me, we're both shaking as reality hits us, some part of me is praying that this isn't a dream. That I won't wake up without this glorious information. Jake stands up and starts heading towards the door.

"Where're you going?!"

He sniffles and says with stuttering breath, "J-jade's been holding onto a pair of rings from my great uncle, he and his partner wore them in protest to the government and in devotion to each other. I-I was going to surprise you with them next week, but I think this is more appropriate."

I run up and kiss him once more, asking to go with.

Jade greets us with a huge smile on her face, the dogs surround our feet.

Phone calls are made and one by one everyone trickles in, or friends and family encircle us as Jake formally proposes to me, John is getting video while Dave and Karkat go through their proposal and then once more with Rose and Kanaya. Roxy hugs me and everything feels so warm, bliss devours me and tears reappear every so often. Jake is there to kiss them away and reassure me this is real.


	13. DirkJake3

_**Notes:**_ _**Based on this post/147320023972/my-friend-the-frog-when-boyfriend-has-headache**_

Jake swerved, taking the ball with him to the other end of the field. Dirk chased after him, trying to regain control and salvage a point, the hot sun on his back and the oppressive heat drawing every bit of moisture out of his body.

Jake scored thus winning their one-on-one game, "Ha HA! I won Dirk, I told you I was better at _football_ than you. I am the better sportsman, sure you may have strength, but I have speed and strong manly legs to adapt any course I need at a moment's notices, and – hey, you okay?"

"Mmm, fine."

"Ah, cmon chap, don't be a sore loser." The blonde gave him a warning glare, however the effect was lost behind his shades. The winner approached him and patted him on the back, "My, you sweat a lot, don't you? You're awfully warm."

"That's what happens when you run." The page removed the shades from Dirk's face to find the boy paler than usual, his eyes slightly glossy, looking exhausted.

"Let's go sit in the shade." He gently guided the blonde over to the base of a large oak tree, easing him down and reaching into his backpack. He shoved a water bottle into his hand, "Drink."

Dirk did as he was instructed, looking as though he might pass out. Jake took out his own water bottle, filled with half melted ice and a towel, dousing the end of the cloth with the icy water and collecting a few ice cubes into a makeshift pouch before pressing it to his boyfriend's face and neck.

The two sat in silence for a while, Jake was the first to speak, "You feel better?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah." Dirk began to hoist himself off the ground before a wave of dizziness made the world wobble and his balance disappear. He fell back into a sitting position, while Jake looked on with concern. "I'm okay, just give me a minute." Jake instead opted to carry his boyfriend to the car.

Once home, Jake cranked the ac and changed Dirk's clothes, mild protests all the while of "stuff to do," which Jake ignored. Soon the two were in bed, the prince complaining "No Jake. You idiot I need to finish…" A whine to finish his thought. Jake carded through his hair, the blonde's skin and hair now dry, his skin cooled to normal.

"Whatever it is, you can do it later." His boyfriend already sleeping.

Dirk awoke sometime later, clear headed and feeling much better. He noticed he was in Jake's arms, only vague memories of how he got there. Looking at his sleeping paramour, peaceful and arms protectively around Dirk, he smiled, nuzzled into the embrace and drifted off until morning.


End file.
